


【腐肉同人】Defector①

by Jihuang



Category: Carrion (Phobia Game Studio Video Game)
Genre: Other, 原创角色/carrion/红怪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihuang/pseuds/Jihuang
Relationships: carrion - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【腐肉同人】Defector①

7月27日 晴 

在正式写下这些内容之前，我有必要先简单地阐述一下现在的状况，以便未来很久有人发现这本手记之后还能将它其中的秘密继续保存下去。

尊敬的先生，或女士，无论您是谁，在读到接下来的内容之时，请不要因为文字的内容而过于恐慌。它也许是真的，也许是假的。您可以当这是一个都市怪谈，也可以当作一个疯子编纂的故事，不过读到最后，也许您会理解我为何而疯狂。那么，请暂时相信我此刻写下这段文字的赤诚之心吧！

我叫凯瑞恩，曾经在一家并不出名的大学里拿到了药学博士的学位，毕业之后离开家乡去了西雅图，而现在就业与锐立斯科技有限公司，做一名普通的科研员。这是一家在当地小有名气的上市公司，周边的各类物资都由这家公司供给。小到鲜花植物，基础设施，大到医疗器械，军备武器。其势力基本涵盖了西雅图市的方方面面。

说来好笑，也许每个有势力的公司都有那么些见不得光的秘密。但这的确是事实，类似于“保护伞公司”所研发的生化武器，锐立斯科技也有它的隐晦之处——生物研发。

请注意：我这里用的是研发。不是培养，也不是研究。是开发，是创造，犹如上帝的食指一般点出一个从未有过的新型物种。听起来很疯狂是吗？那么就让我简短地说明一下事情的缘由。

大概在十几年前，锐立斯公司生化分部的人在一片废弃矿场的内壁上发现了一种远古的寡毛纲蚯蚓尸骸，不同于现在泥土下的蚯蚓，可能由于各方面封存的影响，尸骸内部竟然保留了少有的休眠活细胞。在经过一番复杂的检测之后，锐立斯的研究员断定这种细胞中存在能够自生的活性物质，并且在达到一定量后能够攻击自由基来维持自身活性。研究员甚至在细胞表面发现了从未见过的载体蛋白，并推断可能和特殊的激素调节有关。但因基因组过于复杂，还并未完全解析。就在这种情况下，锐立斯公司做出了一个大胆的决定：通过完全激活细胞的方式将这种远古生物复原。

我听说过古老的东方医学能够将蚯蚓入药，但锐立斯打算把这个生物培养到什么程度就不得而知了。我曾经有幸参加过这场计划的实行，但因为突发的身体原因不得不退出计划。在我卧床期间听闻公司有一阵骚动，媒体没多加报道，就说的是技术人员失误操作导致的泄露，然后就是民众抗议，替罪羊顶锅，之后就慢慢平息了。事情没那么简单，只是在我回到工作岗位之后，就再也没人提到过那个研发计划。

不过我相信公司绝对不会就此罢休，果不其然，盈满的容器终归有倾倒的那一刻。就在今天，甚至就在我停下脚步的一个小时前，公司发布了局部地区紧急状态令：有不明生物入侵，要求所有职员进入戒备状态。

于是我拿上了我的枪，这个由打印纸裁剪装订成的本，还有一些零碎的物件，离开BSL-4级实验室来到了废料填埋场。而身边那些愚蠢的同事们依旧在耳朵上挂着口罩，交谈间有说有笑，说着什么：又是演习 之类的话。

但只有我知晓，从下水道的隆隆声中，从管道里发出的摩擦音里，还有那从远方幽暗之处传来的仿佛吟叹的低吼声间知晓。我知道，我都知道，在我当初踏入实验室看到那培养皿中的一抹鲜红时我便知道：它必将自由。

而现在，它来了。


End file.
